


Darling You're My Best Friend (I Want To Ruin Our Friendship)

by maliayukimura



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Requited Unrequited Love, implied Reggie Mantle/Jughead Jones, minor Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Betty gets jealous over Veronica's date with Reggie and ends up confessing her feelings for her best friend. Luckily for her, Veronica feels the same way.





	

Betty was the only one in the student lounge when Veronica waltzed in, dressed to the nines like always. Betty gave her a small smile before turning back to the textbook she had been reading.

“I had a great night yesterday,” Veronica announced as she sat down in the chair across from Betty. “I cannot wait to tell you all about it.”

Betty hummed softly to let Veronica know that she was still listening as Veronica told her the details of her date with Reggie. They played mini golf and then went out for ice cream afterwards. She periodically stopped to take sips of her latte as she told her story.

After a little while Veronica realized that Betty wasn’t really paying attention. Her hands were balled into fists by her side and she was grinding her teeth ever so slightly - the way she did whenever she was upset. Something was bothering Betty, and Veronica was determined to find out what it was.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been pouting ever since I went out on that date,” Veronica asked. 

Betty shrugged, not actually answering her best friend’s question. Instead she replied, “Do you really want to go out with a guy on the football team after the incident with Chuck and the playbook?”

“They’re all not like that,” Veronica answered, defending her date. “You know Reggie is actually a sweet guy once you get to know him - and get him to talk about something other than football or sex. Did you know he volunteers at the local soup kitchen?”

Betty was a little taken back by her best friend’s answer. She wasn’t expecting for Veronica to defend him like that. Betty had been jealous when she had went out with Chuck, even though she knew it wasn’t serious. Judging by Veronica’s reaction, she worried that Veronica was looking for something more serious this time around and end up dating Reggie.

She hadn't meant to fall for her best friend, but after having such a loving but fierce girl by her side all the time - how couldn't Betty fall for her. Veronica was wonderful. It was no wonder that Betty, or Reggie, or really anyone, would fall for her.

Betty was too busy worrying about Reggie joining their core friend group now that he would probably be dating Veronica, she almost didn't hear Veronica. “Hello? Did you hear anything I just said? Betts?”

Betty quickly snapped out of her thoughts and answered, “I just think you can do better.”

“Like who?” Veronica asked flatly.

Betty clicked her pen nervously. “I-I don't know, but there must be someone better suited for you.”

“I know Reggie and I might not be a perfect match, Betts, but he’s nice and he makes me laugh,” Veronica explained. “And it's just high school. I know that in this town, most people settle down with their high school sweethearts, but I don't really see that for me and Reggie. We’re just having fun. It was just one date - it’s not like we actually dating now.”

Veronica’s last remark perked Betty interest. “So you’re not exclusive yet?”

“No,” Veronica answered. “Like I said it was only one date. I still haven't decided if I’m going to go on another date with him yet.”

Betty nervously wrung her hands together. It was now or never and she knew it. She cleared her throat. “Hey, Ronnie, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date… with me?”

Veronica sat up straight and sent Betty a confused look. “Like a friend-date or an actual date?”

“Like an actual date,” Betty clarified, blushing slightly. 

A silence fell over them. Every second was agony for Betty. She wished that she hadn't opened her mouth. This wasn't something she could come back from. Veronica was going to reject her and that would be the end of their friendship. She couldn't take it anymore; Betty wished Veronica would just reject her already and end her misery.

After taking a few minutes to compose herself, Veronica reached over and held Betty’s hand. She stroked her thumb across Betty’s knuckles as she spoke.

“You remember when I told you that usually our crushes don't like us back?” Veronica started. In that moment Betty felt her heart shatter until she heard Veronica continue, “I didn't think that you would ever like me back and I thought I should just try to move on. And then Reggie asked me out and I figured I might as well give him a shot since I couldn't be with the person I wanted to be with.”

Betty was confused by Veronica’s answer. She couldn’t tell if she was being rejected or not. She decided to ask again just to be sure. “Veronica, will you go out on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Veronica answered, nodding and smiling.

Betty’s smile widened. She was so relieved. She rambled on without thinking, “God, I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!”

Veronica quirked an eyebrow at Betty. “Then why don’t you?”

Upon realizing what she had just said, Betty flushed bright red. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” Veronica teased.

Betty quieted her with a kiss. While this kiss didn’t catch her off guard like their first kiss at vixens’ tryouts, but Betty still as though she was floating on air. When they pulled apart, she was left breathless. 

Betty laid her forehead against Veronica’s as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled when she realized that Veronica was just as affected as her. 

Veronica gave her one last kiss before pulling away. She stood up and straightened her skirt. Before leaving, she shot Betty a quick smile and called out, “Pick me up at 8?”

Betty smiled as she watched her leave, already trying to plan out their date.

A few days, Reggie already had plans for a date with a certain dark haired, hamburger enthusiast while Veronica moved on to better things - particularly a certain someone named Betty Cooper, who just happened to be her new girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of "Jenny" by Studio Killers  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
